


hidekins's Birthday Project Part 3: Love is Like the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wedding, and the afterparty~, hidekins birthday project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The marriage of Honoka Kousaka and Tsubasa Kira was bound to have some hiccups. Especially since it's a western wedding, something that Honoka Kousaka had almost zero experience with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hidekins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Hideki!!!
> 
> This is part 3 of our birthday gift to you. I ended up with the wedding part of the TsubaHono relationship. Hope you enjoy~

“Ah, Kotori-chan, it’s a bit too tight.” The grey-haired girl nodded, then loosened the gorgeous white dress that Honoka was in. “This dress is hard to move in…”

“Stop complaining, Honoka. It’s really nice that Tsubasa wanted to have this extravagant western wedding.” As always, Umi was the first to scold the orange-haired girl.

“She didn’t have to make such a big deal of it…” Honoka was a bit worried about the publicity that the wedding would attract, and how it would affect Tsubasa’s popularity as an idol. But she smiled anyway.

“Speaking of western weddings, do you have your vows ready, Honoka?” Umi stared at the bride, waiting for a response. 

“Bows? Is there a special way of bowing at western weddings or something?” The room was devoid of any sound for a while, leaving Honoka a bit confused. “W-what’s wrong?”

“Honoka-chan…” Honoka could practically see the disappointment in Kotori’s eyes as she continued to adjust the dress. “Alright, I’m finished.”

Honoka looked to Umi for some reassurance, but found none.

“If people weren’t outside I would yell at you.” Instead, Umi sighed. “You’d better think of something before it’s too late.”

“Wait, Umi-chan! Can’t you help me?”

“No. Vows are something you have to think about on your own.” And with that, Umi and Kotori left the room, leaving Honoka pacing back and forth.

_I know! I’ll look them up!_

She grabbed her phone and typed “western weddings” into a search engine. After about five minutes of searching, Honoka scrolled to the vows section of the article she was reading.

“‘Promises couples make to each other before being married,’ huh?”

_W-wait, what am I supposed to say?!_

Before she could come up with an answer, Honoka heard a knock at the door.

“Honoka, it’s time.” 

* * *

 “We’re gathered here today to witness the marriage of Honoka Kousaka and Tsubasa Kira…” As Nozomi carried out the introduction, the people in the venue were quiet. Pink petals covered the trees around them, silently watching along with the crowd.

In some small garden that Tsubasa had rented out for the day, Honoka was wracking her brain for ideas. She could already imagine the romantic promises Tsubasa was going to make. As Honoka fidgeted in her dress, her future spouse was staring directly at her.

Tsubasa was dressed in a simple suit, but she looked dashing in it. And her smile was radiant to say the least. It seemed to light up the stage they were standing on.

_Now’s not the time for that!_

While Honoka was desperately searching for ideas, the ceremony continued. Eventually, they arrived at the vows.

_And I still have no idea what I’m going to say…_

While the ginger was thinking that, Tsubasa cleared her throat.

“Honoka, my love, from the moment I met you, I knew you were someone special. At first I thought it was my admiration of your personality and strength as a leader.”

As Tsubasa continued, Honoka smiled. Yet at the same time, sweat began to build on her brow.

“After many years of time with you, I realized it was love. And it was because of something you said yourself… ‘Love is like the sun.’ You, my love, are like the sun. And I’ll be your sunflower and follow you to the ends of the earth.”

After saying this, Tsubasa grabbed Honoka’s slightly sweaty hands.

“I love you, Honoka. I look forward to being with you forever.” There were some aww’s that echoed from the crowd. Even some joyful tears were shed.

_… How can I even match that?_

Honoka’s heart hammered against her chest, partly because of happiness.

Partly.

She gulped as Tsubasa looked at her in anticipation. It seemed as if the whole venue was looking forward to her response. Out of the corner of her eye, Honoka could see Umi glaring at her.

“Honoka-chan,” Nozomi whispered, “you’re up.” Instead of speaking, Honoka remained frozen on the stage.

Then, looking at Tsubasa and remembering all of the times they shared together… Honoka suddenly took a sharp breath and began.

“Ahem… To tell you the truth, I didn’t know what a vow was until recently. _Very_ recently.” Honoka paused, then looked at the crowd. “A vow is a promise that I’m going to keep for the rest of my life. That’s kinda scary.”

She turned back to Tsubasa before continuing.

“But, it’s exciting at the same time. So, Tsubasa… I vow to always be your sun. You can wake up to me in the mornings, fall asleep with me at night… I’ll revolve around you like the sun does the Ear- Wait, that’s not right!”

As Honoka remembered the heliocentric model of the solar system, there were some chuckles that came from the crowd.

“A-anyway, Tsubasa, I’ll love you as long as the sun is in the sky. And I can’t wait for us to be married.” Despite Honoka’s small hiccup, the attendees of the wedding burst into applause.

In that moment, Honoka leaned close to Tsubasa, wishing to close the distance.

“Wait just a second, Honoka-chan! We’re not at that part of the wedding yet!” Nozomi put her arm between the two, preventing Honoka moving any closer. She backed away and pouted, eliciting a giggle from Tsubasa.

_Well, I suppose the best things are the things you have to wait for…_

Soon after, they exchanged rings, Honoka’s hands lingering on Tsubasa’s before pulling away.

“Do you, Tsubasa Kira, take Honoka to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Honoka Kousaka, take Tsubasa to be your wife?”

“I do.” Nozomi smiled at Honoka and motioned towards the woman across from her.

“Now, you may kiss.” Honoka rushed towards Tsubasa, closing the distance almost instantly. And the two pressed their lips together in a kiss as the audience applauded.

* * *

 The after party was in full swing, with members of the audience dancing wildly. Honoka and Tsubasa were in the middle of the large crowd on the dance floor. Surrounding them were the old members of μ’s and A-RISE, their family members, and other friends they had made over the years. 

Once the song ended, the DJ spoke into the mic.

“This one goes out to the newlyweds.” As if choreographed, everyone surrounding them dispersed. They stood at the edge of the dance floor, watching as Tsubasa led Honoka to the center.

“Shall we?” Tsubasa held out her hand, and Honoka took it without hesitation. Tsubasa, to no one’s surprise, was still flawless on the dance floor. Honoka was a bit rusty, but with her favorite idol taking the lead, she felt comfortable.

Their bodies pressed together as they moved to the music. Not that it wasn’t unfamiliar territory to the two.

When the song ended, those watching clapped. The DJ continued to play slow songs, and couples joined Honoka and Tsubasa.

After a while, the married couple snuck away to a table to rest for a bit.

“Haha, it’s always fun to dance with you, Tsubasa.”

“I could say the same to you.” Tsubasa chuckled, then asked a question. “So, when did you come up with those vows?”

“Ahaha… Do you want to know the truth?” The brunette nodded and smiled. “Up on the stage.” Instead of the reprimanding Honoka was expecting, Tsubasa simply laughed.

“You’ve always been good on your toes. I love that about you.” They smiled at each other, then watched as the others continued to dance. Honoka glanced at her ring before turning to Tsubasa.

“We finally get some alone time…” Honoka leaned in for a smooch, and Tsubasa allowed it. But before Honoka could deepen the kiss, the brunette pulled away. “Ehhh?”

“Hmm? I was going to join Erena and Anju. And I think Nico was looking for you. She said something about a dance-off?”

“B-but what about our alone ti-“ Before Honoka could protest any further, Tsubasa placed a finger on the ginger’s lips.

“We’ll have a bunch of time later. After all…” Tsubasa stood up from the table, taking her finger off of Honoka’s lips in the process. With a wink, Tsubasa continued speaking. “You know what happens on wedding night, don’t you?”

The brunette left her wife at the table, Honoka’s cheeks burning up. She was unsure of exactly what “wedding night” entailed. And her cheeks only grew warmer as she realized she was excited for the party to end and for their night to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 (Seigus): _http://archiveofourown.org/works/10311722_
> 
> Part 2 (noelclover): _http://noelclover.tumblr.com/post/158437348027/hidekins-tanjoubi-daisakusen-part-2-o-o_


End file.
